


Breakfast in Bed

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Androgyny, Blood Drinking, Hypnotism, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Pseudo-Incest, Vampire-Typical Age Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: The four of them make their own rituals, prepare their own sacrifices.It’s efficient, it’s merciful, and it’s all quite humane, if only in comparison to the alternative.





	Breakfast in Bed

Day 26: Ageplay** | Lingerie | **Exhibitionism** | Fangs**

* * *

****They make their own rituals, prepare their own sacrifices.

Tim has not had cause to be proud since-- he can’t recall. If he watches how he and his brothers hunt together and doesn’t think too hard about it, though, he’s nearly there.

It’s efficient, it’s merciful, and it’s all quite humane, if only in comparison to the alternative.

Dick normally will scout someone out, unless it’s obvious that their target would prefer another available type. Dick’s easy, versatile. He’s well-suited as a honeypot and everything about him screams plausible deniability. Is he a beautiful young man or a handsome lady? It’s hard to say, especially for thrall-drunk mortals.

Dick will scout out a victim, and the next step is different each time. Usually Jason sidles up, playing the handsome, faux-jealous boyfriend, but Tim plays Dick’s pretty little sister almost as often. Then they’ll start to shepherd whoever it is back towards the manor, usually by thrall alone.

They always give the victim a good time before the end. They’ll lead them to the only real bedroom in the house and strip--however many of them the target wants--to reveal co-ordinated red lingerie.

Dick _ always _jests that it hides the stains, but as of yet, no one has understood in time, so Tim just rolls his eyes and lets it go.

Dick gets off on denying himself, so he’ll kiss the victim’s neck or give them head. He likes feeling the blood hot and pulsing under the skin but not letting his fangs drop. He likes to watch the others work and has a gift for murmuring praise or degradation or both--he enthralls without even trying.

Jason will fuck their dinner guest, if they like. He’s absolutely huge and very good at it. All four of them are unnaturally strong, but Jason carries his strength the most plausibly. (He likes to play at being held down or overpowered, but most targets don’t intuit that--so if he’s called into action, Tim or Dick will do it after everyone’s done eating as a reward). 

Tim normally ends up letting them fuck him, because that’s what’s expected of him. He’s tiny, pretty, trussed up in a lacy body-cage, and fully aware of all that. He was turned very young and even then, was quite small for his age, and plenty of people are _ intrigued_, especially with their inhibitions conveniently thralled away.

It’s not that he minds getting fucked; he’s just normally underwhelmed. He’s a pretty practiced actor, though, so he knows just when to mutter or plead or cry. He lets his eyes roll back and his fingers claw at the black silk sheets and hopes, at least, that one of his brothers will get off to him. 

Damian will do anything as long as he feels like he’s in charge. He’s mouthy and crude and tries to be dominant. It’s unfair that it often works, just by virtue of his strength and psychic abilities. It was almost funny, the first few times, since he’s so small and looks so young.

Even though it frustrates Tim, he has a hard time fully blaming Damian. He's the newest turned, and has yet to realize that what they do isn’t about him: it’s about providing for the family. That’s why he only joins them for this step in instances where they’re _ sure _his attitude would be welcome, or if someone wants all of them at once.

When the stars do so align--when a target wants them all at once, they snap into a precisely choreographed rhythm. It’s by far the most effective way to cement their collective thrall, just by sheer virtue of how overwhelming it is.

Letting the target use them or be used by them and knowing just what to say or do or cry: Tim can imagine the picture they paint, and it’s straight out of a fantasy. 

It’s all deliberate: pushing the boundaries of what their target’s reality is perhaps the quickest way to push them over the edge into that blissful, compliant headspace that makes for an uneventful breakfast. 

Uneventful, here, is not to say boring; it is to say quick and clean and quiet.

(You can’t really think of things as boring when you’re immortal or you’ll go crazy a lot sooner.)

They practically have to hold Damian back by his harness so he doesn’t give in to the hunger before the target has come or otherwise indicated they’re satisfied. 

Dick normally bites first: on the neck, like the romantic he is. He’s gentle and discreet about it, though by far the target is normally so enthralled it wouldn’t matter. (He tries to be kind. It makes something like love bloom in Tim’s shriveled heart.)

Once Dick starts feeding, the others find their preferred arteries (or vein, in Jason’s case) and join him. Tim normally taps the inside of the wrist. He likes to watch the victim’s face--they are so enthralled that they often appear to cum again.

Dick soothes their victim like he would comfort an animal as they drain them dry together.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, our boys are brothers in the sense that they were all sired by Bruce, who is no longer in the picture because...reasons. I just couldn't think of a place to put this info that didn't break the flow of the story.


End file.
